Von Pinn/Mad
Collected speculations from various commenters: Age and Construction With respect to her time of construction, Von Pinn appears to be perhaps 19 or 20. She is, however, and not created by Lucrezia at all. Who is her "King" who supposedly ordered her construction and gave her her life task? Agatha is nominally 18 years old, and Agatha was born no earlier than 407 days after Klaus Barry, though Lucrezia was presumably pregnant with her at the time of the Attack on Castle Heterodyne. Von Pinn may have been constructed repurposed more for Agatha than Klaus Barry, but at any rate early enough that she was known as the nursemaid for the latter. Storm King construction theory... Von Pinn says she is over 200 years old. And she says one of her masters was "her beloved king", which I assume might be the Storm King who happened to live 200 years ago. This beloved king is not her creator, since the creator did not tell her to protect her while her beloved king did. So who also lived 200 years ago, has the ability to create such an advanced construct as Von Pinn and gave his construct away to the Storm King? That would be Van Rijn, who also gave the muses to the Storm King. Perhaps von Pinn even is a muse? All of this doesn't explain why Von Pinn looks like Lucrezia Mongfish and Von Pinn's obedience to the Mongfish Command Voice. Also, Van Rijn and The Storm King lived long before Agatha, so how could they have ordered Von Pinn to protect her and keep her safe? Probably, they only ordered Von Pinn to protect all Heterodyne heirs. Lucrezia (Von Pinn's last mistress (may her bones burn green)) then repurposed Von Pinn to keep those heirs alive, including obedience to the command voice and "improvements/repairs" to her appearance. This theory has been recently CONFIRMED in canon. Deprecated theorizing It is not known, of course, the age of the materials used by Lucrezia when constructing Von Pinn. Theo would not have recognized them if they had belonged to his mother, supposing they become available due to her dying in childbirth. (Leave Theo with his father, Lucrezia may have thought, and put the remains to good use. Of course, the elder Du Medd would have willingly turned his young, motherless son over to Wulfenbach to get on with his research. Ironic if, unknown to all, the result was that a construct based on his mother actually took care of him.) Mental State "MINE!" — While that can be taken many ways, note that it isn't necessarily a threat, and note additionally that her immediate reaction is to tell Klaus the girl is hers — which could be taken as claiming the right to kill her, but could conversely be taken as saying that she won't let Klaus kill her. Was she even really crazy at all, or did she witness something those around her considered impossible? I.e., if her prime directive was the protection of Klaus Barry, is she now so filled with antipathy for the personality currently known as Lucrezia that it spills over onto the Holy Child as well? Or perhaps, has she been imprinted with the duty of caring for "the Heterodyne heir" (or "Lady Lucrezia´s heir") rather than Klaus Barry specifically, and "MINE!" means she comes to understand that caring for Agatha is her duty, which she cannot fulfill if Punch and Judy take Agatha off the Castle? Pro-harm/Anti-Mongfish Anti-harm/Pro-duty Disciplinarian Von Pinn is clearly a disciplinarian. She does not intend to harm Agatha (or any other of her charges), but this does not mean she is unwilling to use pain (compare Zeetha) in the service of virtue. Consequently, von Pinn may very well (or, then again, may not) be "anti-Mongfish" and willing to restrain and even inflict pain on Agatha to make sure that her Mongfish side is suppressed. This theory presumes "Anti-harm" and "Pro-duty", but is nuanced to better take into account Von Pinn's statements and behavior. Eye Her monocle: It covers what is either a mechanically or biologically altered left eye seen . Whether its use is for visual correction (unlikely) or cosmetic purposes is as yet unknown. Interestingly, perhaps, Judy's left eye is also much different than her right, at least when last seen. (Most recently, that eye was bandaged over.) Relationship to Castle Heterodyne De end uff volume VIII: interestink torn uf events, yah? Zo mine qvestion iz, iz Von Pinn in direct contact mit der Kestle AI? She iz not qvite hooman, und bilt in der Kestle (unlikely)... Could she be able to talk to it? Iz it pro or con Von Pinn? Was her insanity partially due to the Castle's sudden decoherence as well? :*If this is the case, as the Castle is rebuilt, will she become more "normal" and "stable"? Von Pinn and Klaus Barry's death Did the death unhinge her or did she somehow get unhinged and cause the his death? It is claimed that Klaus Barry was killed by falling debris in the castle. But the scene shown only shows Carson von Mekkhan's son crushed by a fallen slab of ceiling. We never did see Klaus Barry and can only guess the details of his death. It would be out of character for Von Pinn to harm a child. But that would make for a good story, wouldn't it? Counter-arguments , then whose is it? Von Mekkhan certainly knew what both his son and his Master's son looked like. There's no indications given anywhere that Von Pinn was 'unhinged' before the disaster. Note: The hand is obviously that of a small child's, such as Klaus Barry's. The only other toddler shown on that page was Von Mekkan's grand''son. His son, then, would be a young adult. Therefore, unless there is yet another factor we are unaware of, the hand must belong to Klaus Barry. Von Pinn, the Geisterdamen and the Enigma The fragmentary depiction of the in Vrin's story has a surprising similarity to , and also to the Enigma. What possibility is there that Von Pinn is one or both of these manifestations? If she is, how and/or why? Von Pinn and Euphrosynia Heterodyne Von Pinn states she was ordered to keep "you" safe, addressing Agatha Heterodyne. However, 200+ years ago, Agatha hardly existed even as a concept, never mind a twinkle in somebody's eye. The "you" who did exist then was her ancestress or at least cousinly relative, Euphrosynia, the last known Heterodyne female in the line. The chilling moment comes when Von Pinn says "I once thought I could render you harmless by killing you, and still protect you by guarding your tomb." Just before that she said keeping the female Heterodyne "safe" meant "safe for those around you". Von Pinn ''killed Euphrosynia - part of that tragic Act III of the opera we haven't seen yet. She killed her as a very final way of keeping Euphrosynia from allegedly harming everyone else. Her creator and her king give her conflicting orders — this must be what caused her to distort mentally (like the HAL9000). Von Pinn and the muses I've move this to where it can be discussed and revised: Forum:Von Pinn/Forum#Von Pinn and the muses When we can get it back to a au currant mad theory it will return here. Von Pinn and Otilia There is a clear thematic connection between the two. Protection is their common mission. Indeed when Von Pinn is speaking to Agatha in the castle, she is stating a mission that sounds like it belongs to a Van Rijn muse. Yet as Elle points out she is a construct not a clank. Otilia is the Van Rijn clank, Muse of Protection. So who is Von Pinn? The simplest explanation is that she is the copy, Otilia is the original. The same Transdimensional harmonics that helped Lucrezia download herself into Agatha. Or the same mechanism that allow Carson to channel the castle has been used to link Otilia's personality with Von Pinn's body. With Fra Pelagatti's Lion disrupting those connections Otilia is freed. Von Pinn is somewhere down in the pit. Possible a little on the bald side. Otilia seems to have appropriated her hair for appearences sake. : : I'd like to ask if anyone following this theory believes that Tarvek Sturvarous will travel back in time at some point in the very near future? It is beginning to look as though we are dealing with a nested time loop of a bewildering type. For instance, who besides Tarvek would have given Von Pinn the orders her "beloved King" gave her? Notice that Von Pinn says she has waited 200 years to fulfill her purpose and that she cannot and will not disobey his orders despite his being a "romantic fool". Billy Catringer 05:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Related Discussions *Forum:Von Pinn Category:Mad